1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massager, and more particularly to a massager with a bridge pivotally mounted on the massager and a pair of massage nodes detachably connected to opposite ends of the bridge so as to create a rubbing and massage effect to the user when the bridge is in operation.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional massager (50) comprises a motor (51), a pair of linkages (52) and a pair of massage balls (53). The linkages (52) are eccentrically connected to opposite ends of the motor shaft (not shown). Each of the massage balls (53) is securely engaged with one of the linkages (52). Because the linkages (52) are eccentrically engaged with the motor shaft, the motor (51) will thus drive and move the linkages (52). That is, the rotational movement of the motor shaft will be transformed into reciprocating movement of the linkage (52). Accordingly, the balls (53) securely mounted on the linkages (52) will move up and down. When the massager is against the user""s skin, the up and down movement of the balls (53) generates a massage effect to the user.
However, the massaging effect generated by the monotonous up and down movement of the balls (53) can only be applied to a single limited area. When the user wants to apply the massager to a nearby area, the user will have to move the massager of this kind to the designated nearby area. Therefore, not only is the massage effect not as good as expected, but using this massager is troublesome.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved massager to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a massager that generates a lateral massage effect. To accomplish this objective the massager in accordance with the present invention has a motor, a bridge, a pair of massage nodes and a pair of linkages. The bridge is pivotally engaged with the massager. The massage nodes are detachably connected to the bridge. The motor has a shaft with a linkage securely and eccentrically connected to each end of the motor shaft. The eccentric connection of the linkages to the ends of the shaft will transform the rotation movement of the motor shaft into linear movement of the linkages. The linear movement of the linkages will be transmitted to the bridge and cause the bridge to pivotally reciprocate. Because the massage nodes are securely attached to the bridge, the massage modes also reciprocate laterally.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.